phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Montanha-Russa, O Musical!
| original= Rollercoaster: The Musical! | imagem= Carpe Diem Imagem 109.jpg | legenda= O elenco cantando Carpe Diem. | temporada= 2 | produçao= 239 | transmissao= 110 | nt= 63 | historia= Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh | escritor= May Chan Jennifer Keene Martin Olson Scott Peterson | storyboards= Flammarion Ferreira Wendy Grieb Robert F. Hughes Chris Headrick Chong Lee | diretor= Robert F. Hughes Dan Povenmire | eua= 29 de Janeiro de 2011 | xdeua= 07 de Fevereiro de 2011 | br= 17 de Fevereiro de 2011 | xdbr= 26 de Fevereiro de 2011 | arco= "A Máquina do Tempo" "Montanha-Russa" }} " " é o sexagésimo terceiro episódio da 2ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 29 de Janeiro de 2011 pelo Disney Channel. No Brasil, estreou em 17 de Fevereiro de 2011 pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Usando uma combinação de música, canções e dança, Phineas e Ferb constroem uma montanha-russa em seu quintal, e Candace tenta acabar com isso arrastando sua mãe do supermercado. O Dr. Doofenshmirtz tenta novamente puxar a costa leste para o oeste com folha vegetal e um imã gigante. (No Brasil, o episódio foi exibido como final de temporada) Enredo O episódio começa com os meninos sentados debaixo da árvore no quintal, Phineas diz a Ferb que um dos melhores momentos que ele teve nas férias de verão foi quando eles construíram a montanha-russa. Phineas propõe reconstruí-la novamente, só que desta vez como um musical. Ferb concorda. Phineas, em seguida, começa a cantar o primeiro número musical: Ei Ferb. Linda Flynn diz a Phineas e Ferb que irá comprar algumas coisas. Antes que ela saia, Candace pergunta se ela está no comando. Linda diz que não precisa de ninguém para estar no comando, mas Candace argumenta que ela deveria ser responsável, em caso de emergência. Candace então liga para Stacy. Ela e Jenny estão terminando de se vestir em trajes chiques. Candace e Stacy discutem os diversos graus de autoridade, Stacy pergunta o que Phineas e Ferb estão fazendo (comentando que ela pode vê-los de sua casa). Candace corre por fora para descobrir. No quintal, Phineas aponta para a casa de Stacy, visível do topo da montanha-russa que está construindo. Candace exige saber o que eles estão construindo. Quando Phineas pergunta se Candace gosta dele, Candace declara que, uma vez que ela conta à mãe sobre isso, eles estão fritos. Stacy e Jenny aparecem ao seu lado e sua música começa, Vão Se Afundar. No final da canção Candace vai embora de casa. Isabella caminha em direção ao quintal e logo depois canta Que Estão Fazendo?. Isabella pergunta a Phineas o que ele está fazendo, e Phineas diz que eles estão construindo uma montanha-russa novamente. Isabella cumprimenta Ferb e faz comentários sobre ele. Phineas pergunta onde Perry está e o ornitorrinco entra em seu esconderijo através de uma porta secreta do lado da casa. Major Monograma diz agente P que Doofensmirtz comprou oitenta por cento de alumínio do país. Mais uma vez. Depois de verificar a exatidão do relatório com Carl, agente P vai embora. Após Perry sair major tenta cantar uma música, mas não consegue. Perry voa para a Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz e percebe que seus donos estão construindo um montanha-russa novamente. Enquanto isso Candace encontrou sua mãe no supermercado e diz a ela para voltar para casa agora. Linda pergunta sarcasticamente se existe um rebanho de alces na sala de estar. Candace diz que não e diz que eles estão novamente construindo uma montanha-russa, claro que Linda. Candace tenta convencer sua mãe cantando Mãe, Olha. Durante este tempo Phineas cantando Jovem Demais com o engenheiro de montanha-russa. Perry entra pela janela da empresa e se depara com Heinz Doofenshmirtz terminando de criar uma canção para seu jungle. Doofensmirtz explica então a Perry que cobriu toda a costa oriental em folha de estanho novamente. Ele vai usar o seu ímã gigante e seu magfinator para puxar o leste, em direção ao oeste, invertendo a rotação da Terra. Depois de explicar ele canta a música Lá em Gimmelshtump, Perry fica até um pouco assustado com o rock pesado. Candace continua insistindo que Linda vá ver o que Phineas e Ferb estão fazendo, alegando que desta vez é musical. Ela vê um cartaz publicitário anunciando a montanha-russa de Phineas e Ferb e vai chamar Linda. Mas um grupo de rapazes chega lá primeiro e decide tomar o cartaz, pensando que receberam um desconto, porém eles não conseguem; o maior implicante de Danville, Buford, aparece e toma o cartaz deles. Candace retorna com Linda para o lugar vazio e sua mãe começa a achar que ela está louca. Linda sugere que ela grite para um queijo em vez da pilastra. Major Monogram brevemente reaparece na esperança de que agente P esteja dando conta do recado, ele até tenta cantar novamente sua música mas não consegue. As crianças correm para uma enorme tenda no quintal de Ferb e Phineas. Ferb fecha a linha e recebe no palco todas as crianças. Logo depois aparece Phineas apresentando a montanha-russa. Phineas fica animado com a multidão. Quando a montanha-russa sobe o morro em primeiro lugar, todo mundo parece apreensivo e assustado Isabella pergunta a Phineas se ele tem certeza de que isso é seguro. Phineas responde cantando a oitava música Montanha-Russa. A montanha-russa passa pela Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz quando Perry liberta-se usando sua cauda e soltando o parafuso e lançando para um cabo flexível em cima do pé de Doofensmirtz. Isso faz com que ele acidentalmente liberte Perry. O plano de Heinz dá errado, no entanto o papel alumínio é arrancado dos edifícios e forma uma bola gigante em direção a eles. Enquanto isso Candace ainda grita com o queijo quando ouve as crianças na montanha-russa gritando. Depois de olhar para fora das portas da loja ela corre para ir buscar Linda. Quando Doofenshmirtz e Perry estão tentando desmantelar a invenção, Perry vê um helicóptero nas proximidades. Ao ligar o seu gancho no helicóptero e o imã, ele se salva, enquanto Doofensmirtz é atingido pela bola. Ele amaldiçoa seus momentos que a bola salta e rola para longe. O imã do helicóptero atrai a magnifinator, que puxa toda a montanha-russa em pleno ar quando Linda chega. Candace se apressa para chegar em casa antes que os meninos cheguem. Perry corta o imã do helicóptero e pousa na montanha-russa com Isabella. As crianças (Phineas, Isabella, Ferb e etc) passam por toda a Danvile e pelo espaço, lá eles encontram Meap. Dão uma volta no Mrs. Cachorro Gelado e acabam vendo Jeremy também passam pela França. Candace e Linda chegam em casa antes de Phineas e Ferb aterrissarem na árvore, mas pelo tempo que Linda se vira, Phineas e Ferb aparecem sentados com seus amigos. Logo depois eles cantam a última música do episódio Carpe Diem. Transcrição Músicas *''Ei Ferb'' *''Vão Se Afundar'' *''Que Estão Fazendo?'' *''Esta Tela é Meu Mundo'' *''Mãe, Olha'' *''Jovem Demais'' *''Lá em Gimmelshtump '' *''Montanha-Russa '' *''Carpe Diem'' Créditos Finais Carl tenta convencer Major Monograma à cantar novamente, mas ele se recusa desde que foi interrompido por duas vezes, e Carl diz que ele é um bom cantor também, e o pede para cantar novamente, e lembra a ele sobre a música Carpe Diem, porque ninguém pode questionar o seu latim. Quando Major Monograma estava começando a cantar, o episódio termina. Então ele grita "Ah, pera lá!". Galeria de Imagens Enredo Linha do "Meio Jovem" Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Linha cantada em Ei Ferb Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do Ferb Ele canta em Montanha-Russa (música). O que estão fazendo? Linha cantada em O Que Estão Fazendo?. Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry entra por uma porta secreta do lado de fora da casa. Igual a do episódio "Montanha-Russa". Jingle do Mal Eu te odeio! Informações de Fundo *É a primeira vez que Phineas e Ferb repetem um projeto. *Perry usou seu chapéu de agente em uma parte da música Carpe Diem, mas ninguém pareceu notar. *É o primeiro episódio onde os pais de Linda e os de Lawrence aparecem ao mesmo tempo. *Este episódio está empatado com "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", pois ambos têm um total de nove músicas (mas se jingles e canções mais curtas fossem contados, o filme ganharia). *O nome de Stacy é mencionado três vezes: uma vez por Candace, Phineas e Isabella. Isabella também diz o nome de Jenny, pela primeira vez. Quarta Parede #Quando Isabella canta O Que Estão Fazendo?, ela pergunta se pode participar do show. #A música de Major Monograma é cortada na 2ª vez (pelo próximo vídeo clipe) e 3ª (pelos créditos finais) #No supermercado, Buford chama os garotos de "figurantes". #Doofenshmirtz confirma o corte da tela preta no final do primeiro ato. #Phineas diz: "Espero que vocês tenham gostado do show". #Quando Kenny Ortega interrompe a música Carpe Diem, Phineas diz "Senhoras e senhores..." quando, na verdade, não havia plateia. *Quando Candace estava falando com Stacy no telefone enquanto os meninos começavam a construção da montanha-russa, Stacy e Jenny estavam se vestindo para a sua aparição durante Vão Se Afundar, o que significa que de alguma forma sabiam que era para ser um musical, também comprovado por Isabella, dizendo que era a "próxima", depois de Candace terminar o seu número. *Quando este episódio estreou no Reino Unido no Disney XD, foi visto em 133.000 domicílios. *Quando Linda e Candace saem do supermercado, as duas Candaces do futuro podem ser vistas no fundo por trás de um carro, sem serem vistas relacionadas com "A Máquina do Tempo". ** thumb | rhigt | "A Máquina do Tempo" em "Montanha-Russa: O Musical"Isto pode implicar que este dia era vulnerável a se tornar o dia em que Doofenshmirtz subiu ao poder, o que significa que seria apenas um atraso no cronograma na má alternativa. **Se as duas Candaces cometeram um erro usando a máquina do tempo e visitou este dia, em vez do primeiro dia do verão como eles pensaram, então muitos problemas no episódio "A Máquina do Tempo" foram embora. A viagem no tempo para obter o dispositivo de ligação poderia ser no passado, então não há nenhum problema em Phineas mencionar ele. Isabella saberia quando e onde dar à eles o dispositivo para cancelar a viagem. O único problema seria o diálogo sobre a fixação da máquina do tempo, mas isso pode ser explicado. Fazendo Candace acreditar que a máquina do tempo no museu foi quebrada (de novo, de alguma forma), Phineas lhe daria uma profunda excessão antes de usá-la. *Durante Lá em Gimmelshtump, Balone aparece no fundo em uma cena. *Várias cenas foram reaproveitadas do episódio "Montanha-Russa". Às vezes, se você olhar de perto, você vai ver que, embora a animação utilizada seja a mesma, as linhas foram alteradas e a boca do personagem não corresponde com o que ele está dizendo. *Durante a música Montanha-Russa, Isabella e Ginger ficaram com uma aparência bem destacada, fazendo o público se focar mais nelas do que em Phineas e Ferb. *Esta é a primeira vez que quase todo mundo aparece. A maioria dos personagens aparecem em Carpe Diem. Informações de Produção *Uma chamada no Disney Channel Ásia mostrou trechos do episódio, juntamente com alguns outras cenas inéditas. *Martin Olson afirma que ele e os funcionários "acharam que episódio é a melhor coisa que já fizeram. Dan, Swampy e todos nós colocamos o show juntos, amo o jeito que ela veio junto, e sonho de se tornar a base para um show da Broadway." *Nos EUA, originalmente, o episódio iria ao ar na sexta-feira, 28 de Janeiro. Mas a data de estréia foi alterada para o sábado, 29 de Janeiro, poucos dias antes de ir ao ar, provavelmente para evitar a concorrência com a alta divulgação da Nickelodeon sobre o especial de Bob Esponja, "Legends of Bikini Bottom" (Lendas da Fenda do Bikini). *Em alguns países (como a América Latina, Brasil e Espanha), esse foi o último episódio da 2ª temporada, e foi lançado depois de "Brincando de Princesa" e "Candace é Flagrada", que eram, originalmente, os últimos episódios da temporada nos EUA. Estreias Internacionais *21 de Janeiro de 2011 (Disney Channel On Demand) *28 de Janeiro de 2011 (Disney Channel EUA) *07 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney XD EUA) *3 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *11 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Family Channel Canadá) *17 de Fevereiro de 2011 (Disney Channel América Latina e Brasil) *18 de Março de 2011 (Disney Channel Austrália) *20 de Março de 2011 (Disney XD Holanda) *26 de Março de 2011 (Disney Channel Reino Unido) *28 de Abril de 2011 (Disney Channel Índia) *1º de Maio de 2011 (Disney Channel Rússia) *9 de Maio de 2011 (Disney Channel Japão) *14 de Maio de 2011 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *27 de Maio de 2011 (Disney XD Alemanha) *10 de Junho de 2011 (Disney Channel Ásia) *19 de Junho de 2011 (Disney XD Espanha) *25 de Junho de 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) *31 de Julho de 2011 (Disney Channel Espanha) *03 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney XD Polônia) *11 de Setembro de 2011 (Disney Channel Israel) Erros *Durante a Música Ei Ferb Uma das Dançarinas Aparece Apenas com Pernas *Este episódio se apresenta durante o Verão, no entanto, uma das bailarinas na música "Lá em Gimmelshtump", diz que tem que "pegar seus filhos na escola". No entanto, ela pode ter se referido a Escola de Verão. *Quando Linda diz: "Às vezes você me preocupa Candace", sua tiara fica amarela, em vez de vermelha. O erro também aconteceu em "Montanha-Russa". *Durante uma das cenas da montanha-russa, as crianças do episódio "Montanha-Russa" aparecem sentados em vez de amigos de Phineas e Ferb, pois as cenas são reaproveitadas. *Quando Phineas e Ferb viram Meap, ele deveria estar com a sua nave que foi reconstruída. Ele pode ter, possivelmente, ter construído de volta à sua velha nave que caiu. Também poderia ser uma cópia exata de sua velha nave que os seus trabalhadores têm. Além disso, é estranho que ele não tinha bigode tradutor universal com ele. No entanto, é possível que Mitch o roubou novamente. *Assim como no episódio "Montanha-Russa", folhas de metal não são magnéticas. *Quando Ferb está subindo no palco, duas Katies podem ser vistas. *O número de personagens desconhecidos é alterado ao longo do episódio. Um exemplo disso é a cena do espaço sideral. Apenas um dos desconhecidos estão na montanha-russa, no entanto na cena seguinte há 4. *Phineas oferece um crepe com uma pessoa desconhecida chamada "Suzette" em resposta a um rapaz francês oferecendo um Crepe Suzette e uma voz feminina diz: "Não, obrigada.", mas você pode ver que as meninas apenas na montanha-russa são as Garotas Companheiras que todos já sabem os nomes delas. *Erros durante a música Vão Se Afundar #A cor da gola de Stacy muda várias vezes de laranja para roxo. #Quando Candace está acenando para bonecos de Phineas e Ferb no caminhão de lixo, a mão que ela está acenando, não tem luva, mas a outra tem. #No início da música, quando Jenny está de braços cruzados, a sua mão esquerda não tem luvas, pois ela mostra os seus dedos. *Erros durante a música Montanha-Russa #Em uma parte, a montanha-russa vai subindo giram em torno de um prédio, mas estão girando de forma errada, dando a impressão de que está subindo para trás. #Logo antes de Phineas dizer a linha "Ah ah ah", ele jogou sua guitarra pra fora da montanha-russa, mas um pouco mais tarde na música, ele a obtem de novo. #Quando Phineas diz: "Ah ah ah", voltando para Isabella e Ginger, o seu braço esquerdo pode ser visto fora da manga de sua camisa. #Quando Phineas diz "normal" na primeira linha da música, sua boca não se mexe. #Duas vezes na música, quando a câmera da um zoom em Isabella e Ginger, os carros das pessoas atrás delas, não aparecem. #Poucas vezes na música, há algumas mudanças na quantidade de carros. #Na cena das cobras, a voz de Phineas pode ser ouvida, mas sua boca não se mexe, possivelmente porque a cena foi reaproveitada do episódio "Montanha-Russa". #Phineas disse que haveria amendoim e serpentes durante o passeio, mas não há amendoim. #Quando as cobras caem, o cabelo de Phineas é verde, o mesmo erro ocorreu no original. *Erros durante a música Carpe Diem thumb|Erro das bocas flutuando. #O olho maior de Ferb está na frente do menor. #Quando Phineas diz a palavra "didático" no Carpe Diem, a parte entre as suas pernas, brevemente fica branca. Isso pode ter ocorrido a devidos erros de animação. #Love Händel aparece igual de quando fizeram seu show de despedida. #O sargento do episódio "Finalmente" aparece mesmo que ele seja um personagem de sonho. Isto possivelmente fez dele um personagem real. #Jerry o Ornitorrinco, um clone de Perry que aparece no episódio "Levantando o Astral da Candace" e um clone de Doofenshmirtz que é do episódio "A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb" aparecem na música, embora eles não existam mais. #Perry dança no Carpe Diem como Agente P, mas ninguém percebe isso. # No final da música, há várias bocas flutuando. Continuidade *Como o título indica, este episódio é uma adaptação musical do episódio "Montanha-Russa" e várias cenas e diálogos foram reutilizados. *A entrada de Perry para o seu esconderijo e a informação de Major Monograma são as mesmas do episódio "Montanha-Russa". *A roupa espacial de Candace, o casaco de inverno e seu corpo quebrado são vistos na música Mãe, Olha ("No Espaço Sideral", "Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal", "O Avião! O Avião!"). *Quando Candace e Linda andam pelo estacionamento, pode-se ver, escondidas atrás de um carro laranja, Candace do futuro ruim e Candace do futuro bom, referência ao episódio "A Máquina do Tempo". Alusões *Durante a música Ei Ferb, Phineas e Ferb são vistos em cenas que parodiam muitos musicais famosos, incluindo: "Cats", "O Fantasma da Opera", "Oklahoma!", "Cantando na Chuva", "Um Violinista no Telhado", "História Lateral Ocidental", "O Vendedor de Ilusões", "Les Misérables", "O Rei e Eu", "Chicago", e "Cabaret". *Durante a música Vão Se Afundar, Candace é vista vestida como um super-herói semelhante ao Batman , incluindo o clássico Bat-sinal. E também como um locutor de rádio ao lado de um balão explodindo, fazendo referência à cobertura de Herbert Morrison, do desastre do Hindenburg que incluía agora a famosa linha "oh, a humanidade." *Durante a música Carpe Diem, eles puxam um grande número de dança para o final, assimcomo em "High School Musical". Eles também têm Kenny Ortega como o coreógrafo e um grande cenário que diz "Montanha-Russa: O Musical!". O cenário tem o mesmo desenho, como em "High School Musical". Candace aparece no mesmo local que a atriz Ashley Tisdale, que dubla a sua voz em inglês, fez na cena final de "High School Musical 3". Trivialidades *As dançarinas da música Impressionar Minha Mestra fazem uma aparição no supermercado. *É a terceira vez que Ferb é visto vestido como uma mulher ("Jogo de Palavras", "O Traje de Gala"). *Candace faz uma terceira aparição com a "Roupa de Mãe" ("O Brinquedo Inativo", "Perry Põe Um Ovo"). *Quase todos os personagens da série da 2ª Temporada aparecem na música Carpe Diem, incluindo Balone, Meap, e Mitch de "As Crônicas de Meap"; os Robôs de "Eu, Irmãobô", Narigudo de "O Monstro do Lago Naso", Mishti Patel de "Sinto Que Estamos Afundando", Blay'n e Clewn't de "Phineas e Ferb: Especial de Natal", Regurgitador de "Ah, Você Está Aí, Perry!", entre outros. *Durante a música Vão Se Afundar, quando Candace está como uma professora, o quadro negro diz "I will not build cold fusion reactors" (Eu não vou construir reatores de fusão a frio). Isto poderia estar relacionado ao episódio "A Coleção de Moda de Phineas e Ferb", de quando Phineas pede para Ferb desligar o reator de fusão a frio para criarem uma nova "moda". *Doofenshmirtz não consegue rimas para um jingle ("Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda?"). *Ferb é chamado de um homem de poucas palavras pela terceira vez ("Montanha-Russa", "Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente"). *As orelhas de Isabella são vistas novamente ("Quem Joga Melhor?", "Sinto Que Estamos Afundando", "Rodeio de Robôs", "O Segredo do Sucesso"). *É a segunda vez que Perry dança ("Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez"). *Segunda vez que alguém diz para o público "Senhoras e senhores", sendo a primeira por Doofenshmirtz em "Thaddeu e Thor", apresentando Love Händel. *É a quarta vez que as orelhas de Candace são vistas ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace", "Namorado de 27.000 A.C.", "Quem Joga Melhor?"). *É a segunda vez que Stacy usa brincos ("Uma Missão Que Exige Concentração") e prende o cabelo ("Ela é Prefeita"). *Terceira vez que alguém usa o chapéu de Perry ("Montanha-Russa", "Esse Modelito Verde Me Engorda?"). *É a segunda vez que Isabella fica com medo da Grande Ideia ("Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva"). *Na canção Carpe Diem, Sherman está usando sua roupa da banda, diferente dos outros episódios da série nos quais ele aparece, onde ele usa sua roupa de bibliotecário. *Seis vezes a quarta parede é quebrada nesse episódio. #Ao final da canção Lá em Gimmelshtump, Doofenshmirtz diz "Um instantinho, espere a tela ficar preta.". #Quando Kenny Ortega interrompe a canção Carpe Diem, Phineas o apresenta ao telespectador da série começando por "Senhoras e senhores...". #A primeira linha de Carpe Diem é "Espero que vocês tenham gostado do show". #Quando Isabella diz que Ferb ainda é um homem de poucas palavras, Phineas diz que hoje ele já teve duas linhas. #Dois cinegrafistas aparecem antes do último tiro do episódio. #Buford chama Pedro e outros meninos de "figurantes". Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Carlos Seidl como Major *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Sérgio Muniz como Carl en:Rollercoaster: The Musical! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Episódios Duplos